


Beauty at My Doorstep

by Casmut



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmut/pseuds/Casmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marik, Bakura, and Ryou are together and living in a house, when Ryou dies of an unknown sickness. Malik then has to stay with them in Japan. Problem is, he's straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty at My Doorstep

How they came together was anyone's guess. Two suddenly transformed into three and things clicked into place. We're talking about three lovely males, who, despite it all, found love with each other. This story begins with the relationship between Marik, Bakura, and Ryou. Or rather, the end of it…

A blissful sigh escaped the sweet-faced teen whose head currently nestled on Bakura's lap, with the older absently running his fingers through that soft hair. It's almost strange, visualizing the yami so content and gentle; but one never really sees the soft side of a person until they truly know them. Ryou knew Bakura. And he was rather pleased about the fact, thank you very much.

Bakura stroked Ryou's hair with one hand, the other playfully tousled up a tanned yami's hair with said tanned yami sprawled haphazardly on the grass beside them. Marik cracked an eye open to give Bakura a lazy wink. Warm sunshine filtered through the trees above to hit the trio lounging in the secluded park just right, as if the gods themselves approved of their…well, their love. Now this may all sound well and cheesy, but secrets were being kept here. Life changing secrets. And it just so happens that this one tiny secret finally caught up.

Ryou shifted onto his side, flinging an arm over Marik. Marik: so solid, so dark, so…Marik. People always said the yami might end up killing himself in one of his famous crazed episodes. Yet he survived. Ryou took pride in thinking he and Bakura stopped Marik's descent into madness into the darkness which incessantly plagued him. Or rather, further descent. Together they represented perfection.

The hikari opened his mouth, a teasing flirt on the tip of his tongue, when he suddenly froze. His body went rigid and his eyelids fluttered rapidly as if no comprehending what currently took hold of him. Bakura and Marik didn't immediately notice this change. They were half asleep after all. But when the convulsions started, all pretense of solitude shattered.

Everything happened in a flash, really. The shouts, the scrambling, the bumps and swerves from a car being driven way too fast. In a way Ryou registered this. In a far off, cloth over the eyes, ears muffled kind of way. He took in Bakura's alarmed face creased with worry. He took in Marik's lips mouthing hold on! over and over and over again. He didn't feel anything; couldn't feel anything. And that scared him.

When darkness began seeping around the edges of his vision, he knew then he was dying. By the panicked, sorrowful expression on Bakura's face, he knew it too. Ryou wished -gods how he wished!- that he had possessed the courage to tell them. Then maybe…maybe…

Marik drove fast. Notfastenoughnotfastenough! Not fast enough.

All the while the radio droned on…

And when I'm gone just carry on  
Don't mourn, rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that, I'm lookin' down on you smilin'  
And I ain't gone feel a thing  
So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue, so I'm keeping it short and sweet! Or sad. :[ 
> 
> Anyway, future chapters will be much longer! :]


End file.
